


Some Say Love Is

by Macremae



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Love, Multi, based off a gif, love meaning, that kinda broke me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5027071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macremae/pseuds/Macremae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just remember in the winter<br/>Far beneath the bitter snows<br/>Lies the seed that with the sun’s love<br/>In the spring becomes the rose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Say Love Is

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this: http://jaredmisha.tumblr.com/post/53357196372/just-remember-in-the-winter-far-beneath-the, and some of Hilbert's part is edited from this: https://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/2647-the-kindly-ones

WHAT IS LOVE TO YOU?

Huh; weird question. Although I’m honestly more surprised you guys could defrost your teflon hearts to add that.

**…**

_Hmm. Unconventional, but alright._

Oh, ̨y͢ęs̴,̴ bec͠a҉u͜s҉e you ̵p̶éopl͏e̢ t̶h̵ìnk ̀it̴’̴s ̷h̷i͠l̀ar̨i̴o҉u͟s̷ t͡hat ͞yo̴u wen͏t a̢nd ̕ad͝d̨e҉d ̵“͟l̴o̶ve” a̕s one̴ ̷o̵f m̛y e͠mot͞ion̕s. Ha ha̶.  
͞  
\---

I guess if I had to pick an answer, I’d say it’s… a river. It’s huge, and overwhelming, like a reed getting thrown back by the current. 

There’s that whole schtick about a river going in many different directions, and always changing, but it’s sorta true. Love isn’t static; it shifts. You feel it in different ways with different kinds of people. And, speaking of that, there's different kinds of love. You’ve got romantic love, love for friends and family, and love of things, like a place. 

Getting back to the reed bit though, love really is like that. It’s wild and strong, and kinda terrifying, but in the best way.

**Weakness. The day humanity reaches point where it can remove emotions, love will be first to go. It hinders logic, and too easily leaves wounds upon the mind and heart. In stories, hero must choose between saving the one they love, or the world. Without the first option, there would not even need to be a choice. World is saved much quicker, more gets done.**

**Is a razor, that slices through your soul and leaves you to bleed out alone. It makes you vulnerable, opens your chest and opens up your heart. It means that someone can get inside you and break everything. You build up defenses, you build up whole suit of armor, so nothing can hurt you, then one person, no different from any other person, wanders into your life...You give them a piece of you. They do something, kiss you or smile at you, and then your life is not your own anymore. Love takes hostages. Gets inside you. Eats you out and leaves you crying in darkness, so simple a single word turns into a glass splinter working its way into your heart. It hurts. Not just in imagination. Not just in mind. It is a soul-hurt, a gets-inside-you-and-rips-you-apart pain.**

**You make bad decision, you hurt and you betray, and pray that this time, just this time, it will be different. But it isn’t. It never is, except now you care. Now you have to watch death, and feel part of yourself die too.**

_I suppose love is wanting that person to be there for every moment. You see something and think, I wish they were here so I could see them smile at that. It’s a hunger, like something’s tugging at you towards them._

_You miss all sorts of things about them; the way their hand feels, their laugh, every little idiosyncrasy. You can take your mind off it sometimes, but it always comes back._

_There’s this saying, “love is patient, love is kind”. I don’t really think that’s true. It’s like a dog pulling on its leash, and there’s no way to make it stop. Love is impatient, and forceful. It doesn’t want to wait, and it certainly doesn’t want to go in the other direction. It’s needy, endless, and aching._

H͏ow ̕do̶ y̛o҉u̕ ex͢pec͜t ̡m͡é ̷t͢o ̴k̵n͘o̷w̡ ͝wha͜t lòv͡e͝ ͘m̸e͡ans͢ ̶t̸ơ ͝m͡e? L̢ove҉ ͏ca҉n̨’͞t b͜e̷ ͢wr̛a̕pped up ̀in a ̀n͠eat litt͜le̡ ̛p̕ąckáge͏, ̸įt̡’̷ś ͞a̶ co͜m͝pl̸ex ̕m҉énagérie̷ ̢of͡ e̸n͘ḑor͜phi̛ns,̡ dop̷a̴m͘ine̕, ͘a͢n̨d҉ ̀a͘ ͢sle͝w ̨o̡f ̵o҉t́her ńe͘ur͝al ̧co̶nņe͢ctio̶ns͝. ̵

I͠ g͠ųess t̢ho̢ugh̕,̢ to ̢me (a̴nd ͘w͝i͢th w̡h͡a͠t ̢I’v̨e ̡r̨e͝ad̕), ļov͘e͝ ìs a ͡f͝l҉ower͞. ͟I҉t͠ be͜g̶in͏s ̀slơwl̢y, t҉ęntative ͞and͜ co̕n͘t̛e̛nt ͘w͠i͘th ҉a co͟mfo̵r̷tab͠le͡ ̶pacȩ. ̸T͝hen,͜ ̸i͠t̵ ͜spe̢eds ̛u҉p, ̛g͡row̨ing ̴a̸nd̸ gr͘ow̸i̷n͘g̛, ͏wa͝nti̕ng mo͜ŗe a͏nd̷ ̕more sunĺi̡ght̢,͠ ̡d̨eveĺopi̸ng a t̵a͝s͝t͡e̢,͘ an̢d͏ then ̸a dependencý o͏n̢ it. ̕L̡ov̨e ̶n҉eeds ͢anót͞h̡e̢r, ̨it ̡ne͝ed̨s͏ som̢e̶on̸ȩ ͝to ̸ḑraw ̵it̕ o͏u̸t a҉ǹd͞ ͘ḩóld ͠i͘t.̧ O̷f͞ ̵c͡ou͡rse, ͜it́ needs c͝a̶r͟e ́and ̨t͏im͏e, and̕ all th́e ͟othe͏r̕ fl҉ow͠e̷r st͏uf̷f̸. 

I̸ wo͢nḑer ͝wh̸e̕re ţha͠t̡ ͝puts ̢m͘e͞ ̶a̶t. ̛P͡erh̨a͠pś, may͏be… a ̴s̷eed͝.


End file.
